Memories Forgotten
by Rosalie Thomas
Summary: Hermione wakes up in a strange place with Draco at her side. She has no memories, only a few of her early childhood. DH compliant. Draco/Hermione OOC. A/N: Has been revised please reread! Now is a series!
1. Where am I?

Title: **Memories Forgotten**  
Category: Books » Harry Potter  
Author: Rosalie Thomas  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Tragedy  
Published: 06-04-09, Updated: 06-04-09  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,177

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot.

Memories Forgotten

It was cold....freezing. My eyes fluttered open and saw the one person I would never want to see. Draco Malfoy. Wait. Where am I? I glanced around the room and saw magic medical equipment. I finally started to hear. Draco was asking if I was alright. I couldn't find my voice to tell him off and get him to leave me alone. Why was he here? Why does he care? He's probably the reason I'm in this place.

Flash backs of the day came rushing into my mind. I remember being with Draco and being happy. The rest was a blur. I felt a weight on my left hand. I looked down and saw a ring. I felt someone take my other hand. Draco. Why is he being nice? My brain was finally working enough to put two and two together. I WAS ENGAGED TO DRACO!!!!!! Wait. That must mean I love him. Why can't I remember?

I tried thinking hard to remember the events that lead my here. It was fuzzy and I couldn't make sense of anything. I finally found my voice and asked Draco what happened. He looked concerned and said when we were in muggle London, I was hit by a car. I was shocked there was no way that happened. I'm too careful for something like that to happen to me. But it explains the memory problems. I asked if we were engaged and his face fell.

"Y-Y-You don't remember?" Draco stuttered.

"No. Is that bad?" I answered him.

"Yeah. We got engaged a year ago. We're to get married next month." He said wordily.

"W-W-We are? I can't remember anything but a little before I got hit. At least that's when I think it was." she stated.

"Hermione. Do you still want to be with me? It's alright if you don't because this will be hard for you, let alone being in a relationship with me." Draco spilled out.

"I st-"I was about to say but a nurse burst in.

"OH! You're awake! Let me just run and get a healer." She just about yelled. She had a sad look on her face and it softened when she looked at me. It was like she felt sorry for me. Before I could ask her anything, she ran out of the room. I turned to Draco and told him I still want to be with him. It would help me pull through this with someone I apparently love. He quickly leaned over and captured my lips in a kiss. His lips were smooth and moving against mine. It felt so good. I must love him I thought to myself. Too soon, he pulled away. Good timing too, the healer walked through my door.

"Ahhhhhh. Ms. Hermione Granger. It seems you were hit by a muggle car. You've suffered a very severe concussion. It may result in amnesia. Can you recall any recent events?" He said.

"No not really everything is fuzzy. I can only remember a glimpse of Draco and I. I was very happy and trusting of him at the time."

"Since things are a bit fuzzy for you, your memory may return over time. You will have to be helped and reminded of events to remember though, I trust it will be you that helps her Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes. I will always be by her side from now on."

"Are you ok with that Ms. Granger?"

"Sure, I can't remember anyone but him."

"Good. He may be the key to your memory returning. Now I must be off." The healer turned and left the room. I turned to Draco and smiled. I had a few questions to ask.

"Do we live together?"

"Yes. At Malfoy Manor." I wasn't surprised by that answer. There was one thing I had to know. I started blushing at the thought.

"H-Have we had sex?"

"Yes. Just the other night in fact. It was the best night of my life." I could feel myself getting redder and redder at the thought.

"Just kidding. We're waiting until marriage." I was relieved.

"Oh ok. Is there any way you can kind of give me a summary of our time together?"

"Sure. We met at Hogwarts. We hated each other through all our school years. During our seventh year, the war finally came. We fought on opposing sides. I was on the Dark Lord's side. When the war was finished, the Dark Lord was killed and your side had won. Recently we've both been working at the Ministry and had to work together on a budget proposal. We easily became friends and started dating two years ago. The next year I proposed. You said yes. My mom went crazy with wedding details. Your mom went crazy with wedding details. It became a team effort. They both went crazy with wedding details. It was madness. Neither of us have had any say in our wedding plans. Yesterday, we went shopping in muggle London looking for books you wanted. I believe they were the Twilight Saga and the Maximum Ride series. You saw a shop and went to cross the road. You didn't see the car coming. Neither did I. You were hit. I apparated us straight to St. Mungo's."

"I've been out for a day?"

"Yeah. I was starting to get worried and started to yell at the healers."

"I don't remember anything. I can't wait for our wedding though."

"I figured you wouldn't want to still have it this soon. I was going to post pone it."

"No. I want to. It might help my memory." He looked relieved.

"Thank the Gods. I don't think I could have handled our moms any more."

"Are they that bad?"

"You have no idea." We both started laughing. It was surreal. He was perfect when he laughed. His guard was down. His face was softened. I lost my breath. I couldn't laugh any more. He was just to.... I can't even begin to describe it. A flash back hit me.

_We were sitting under the stars. Holding hands. Draco turned to look at me. He said "I love you and I want you forever. This is the most selfish thing I will ever do, but will you marry me? " I eagerly replied, "YES!!!!" We were kissing and happy._

His smile and laugh were the same.

Perfect.

A/N: The italics are her memory. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!

~Rosalie~


	2. Going Home

A/N: Well, everybody's been asking for this to become more than just a one-shot. So I'm going to give it a try. I think I know where I want to go but I'm not too sure. Here we go. And Hermione can remember through about her third year and a bit of her fourth and bits and pieces of things after that.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't Harry Potter or claim to. No matter how much I want Draco to be my mine!

Memories Forgotten: Chapter 2: Going Home

"Draco! I…….I……" I was so shocked that I couldn't continue. I didn't know what to say, how to explain…..how I felt.

"Quick! Someone get a healer in here!" Draco was screaming.

"What's wrong?" The healer looked impatient. I had a feeling this had happened many times.

"Draco, nothing's wrong. I just remembered something." I turned towards the healer and apologized for his overreaction. I thought it was sweet that he would care enough to overreact. The healer stepped out and as soon as he set foot out of the room Draco was hounding me for what I remembered. I carefully explained to him that I remembered the night when we had gotten engaged. The look on his face was priceless. I wish I had a camera.

"Really?" Why does he have to ask the stupidest questions? But it made me smile.

"Yes, really. What was the date? And what day is it now?" I can't believe I hadn't asked before. I wonder if there's a Daily Prophet around here somewhere.

"We got engaged on January 11th, 2009 and it's now March 24, 2010. And before you ask we're going to be married on April 25th, 2010." Wow. The wedding was really soon. I need to talk to my mom. I wonder if she's around.

"Wow. Just wow, everything's happening so soon. But I have a feeling it should happen that way. Is there a Prophet around here somewhere? Is my mom around?"

"She left and went home an hour ago but I'll get a message to her that you want her here. As for the Prophet there's one right here." Draco said reaching over and handing me the paper. There wasn't much happening I guess because there wasn't anything interesting in there. A few sightings by muggles, but that's nothing new.

"Where are Harry and Ron?"

"Well, they're probably with Ginny and Lavender. Why do you want to know?"

"They just so happen to be my best friends. Haven't you told them that I'm here?" Why aren't they here the look on Draco's face says I've said the wrong thing. His expression changed until it resembled a look of concern.

"Hermione you haven't talked to them for years. They wanted nothing to do with you when you starting dating the 'enemy'." What?!?! Harry and Ron would never do that to me! They would stick by me no matter what!

"There's no way that happened. They're my best friends! Why would they do that?!?! They just couldn't." Could they? I'm not too sure about this anymore. I don't think Draco's lying to me. It doesn't seem like it anyways.

"Hermione, sweetie, just calm down. We can talk about this when we get home. The healers said you might leave today and since you're up there's a good chance of it." I hope he's right. I hate wearing this stupid hospital gown. It shows everything!

"Will you call a healer in here to see if I can leave?" I want to leave right now. There's no way I can stay here and remember I need to get home.

"Sure. I'll be back in a second. Don't die when I'm away, okay?" The joke was wasted on me and his face fell from his fake smile. It's like he expects me to joke around when I just lost my best friends, or well re-lost them. He left the room silently. I took a deep breath and sighed. This memory thing is going to be a long process. It's going to bring back things I wanted to forget and probably had for a good reason.


End file.
